OLD FRIENDS AT CHRISTMAS
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur has a minor accident three days before Christmas and ends up in hospital overnight. His father flies home from America early and meets some old friends at the airport. Sometimes accidents can be good things. Modern AU


Arthur Pendragon was walking home to his flat on a cold night just three days before Christmas. He was livid not only had he had to work late, yet again, but his car wouldn't start and the AA told him they would be three hours. So he decided to walk home, knowing there wouldn't be much chance of him getting a taxi at this time of the night either. What was it about the Christmas holiday that meant most of the work force was out at office parties and mostly tonight, the last Friday before, why not have it earlier or in the week? He hated the underground so decided that the half an hour walk was his only option.

He was half way home and just passing a club when group of revellers came towards him singing a rather crude version of an old carol. He stepped to one side of the pavement so they could pass and as he did so one of the men nudged him. That would have been ok but he was already right on the curb edge and he slipped of and into the road, his foot slipped on the metal grating of a drain and he started to fall just as a bus was pulling up. He felt his shoulder hit the side of the bus a fraction before his head did the same, then blackness descended.

The next thing he knew was when he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling and a florescent light strip which hurt his eyes he closed then and groaned.

"Hello Mr Pendragon woken up at last" came a sympathetic female voice. As Arthur tried to open his eyes and sit up to see who had spoken a hand pushed him gently down again. "No Sir, don't do that lie still you're in hospital, you've been in an accident"

Then the voice asked "Can you open your eyes Sir?"

Arthur tried to do as he was asked and saw a nurse looking down at him "I'm just going to shine a light in your eyes then I'll answer your questions" with that a pin prick light shone him his eyes briefly. The nurse smiled at him "Do you remember what happened?"

Arthur tried to focus and when the room had settled down he answered "I was walking home ….."

"Can you remember anything else?" came the kind voice

Arthur went to shake his head but soon realised that was a stupid move as everything started to wiz round once more.

"Don't worry Sir there were witnesses, it seems you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. A gang of partygoers on the pavement, you moved out of their way and were knocked of the pavement and were hit by a bus, luckily it was stopping at the time. Now your sister and her husband are here, I'll get her for you."

Morgana came in to the cubicle a few moments later, worry clear on her face "Oh Arthur, I've been so worried, how are you?"

Arthur looked up at his sister she looked like she had been crying, she took hold of his hand, Leon her husband was stood beside her. "Head hurts but lucky I guess"

"Why didn't you ring I would have picked you up, when the police came my heart nearly stopped. I'm so glad you're ok" she paused "The doctor says you have concussion and bruising and a broken leg, they're keeping you in overnight but you should be able to come home with us tomorrow"

"No, you don't need to do that" Arthur said as his mind began to clear.

"You were coming to us for Christmas anyway so it's only a couple of extra days" came Leon's voice.

"I've rung Uther and he was going to fly home but I'll ring him and tell him you're not too badly hurt. He was coming back Christmas Eve anyway. You gave us all a fright brother"

"Sorry" Arthur mumbled.

With that the nurse came back "Just going to get your leg in plaster, then we'll get you moved to the ward." She looked at Morgana "Mrs Knight you are welcome to stay here, but once your brother goes to the ward you will have to go home. It's late and too many people on the ward will disturb the other patients but you can ring at nine and see when Mr Pendragon will be discharged."

Arthur looked at his sister "Go home Morgs, I'm sleepy anyway. I'll be ok. Where's sprout?"

Morgana glared "I wish you wouldn't call Mordred sprout! He's with Gwen she came round when we heard. Ok we'll go home but get them to ring if you need anything. I've got your keys and I'll bring some clean clothes in tomorrow. I'll phone Uther as well" she bent and kissed Arthurs forehead "Look after yourself"

Leon smiled "Get some rest, once you're back with us Mordred will be wanting to look after you!"

Arthur gave a grin, his six year old nephew was full of life, but also very caring, he would spoil his uncle. After Arthur's family had gone he was taken through and had his leg put in plaster then was taken up to the ward and was soon asleep. He was woken up several times in the night as his pupil reflexes were tested then eventually left to sleep. The next morning stiff and sore with a fuzzy head he was seen by the doctors and told he could go home after lunch as long as everything remained ok. It seemed he had been very lucky.

After lunch he was seen and checked over by another doctor and told he could phone his sister. It seemed she had already phoned the ward three times that morning as well as in the night. His father had also rang the ward to ask for a progress report. As soon as everything was sorted including a bag of painkillers and anti-inflammatory drugs and his outpatient appointment had been sorted his sister, brother in law and nephew arrived to take him home. He had been given crutches and shown how to use them, but for the trip to the car Leon had a wheelchair.

"Uncle Afer can I push you?" Mordred was already wanting to look after his uncle.

"I think I'm too heavy, tell you what will you carry Killy for me?" he handed Mordred the soft dragon that the youngster had lent his uncle, on the grounds that it made him feel better when he was poorly. "I'll have him back when I get home"

The boy accepted his toy back and walked by the side of the wheelchair. Once to the car they got Arthur into the back, with Mordred and then took him home to their plush London home in one of the exclusive gated estates. Leon was a banker and before their marriage Morgana had been a model and the face of one of the top perfume brands in the world. But as soon as she had Mordred she gave it all up, wanting to be there for her child and not an absent mother. She and her brother had been brought up by Uther after their mother died and although Uther had had a wonderful housekeeper who had been like a mother to them it had left her with a strong desire always to be there for her children.

Once back home and settled Morgana announced "Uther will be back today, he wouldn't listen, and he wants to see with his own eyes that you're alright." Morgana had called their father Uther since a rebellious stage in her teens when once of her friends called her parents by their first names and she wanted to do the same. Arthur had never followed his sister. Their father was a stern and strict parent who had found losing his wife hard, when Arthur was five and Morgana seven from cancer, but had always done his best and as they had got older they had both come to realise just how hard it had been for him and their relationship had improved. Now they all got on really well, and he doted on his grandson. He had even come to accept his son's preference for men over woman, something that for years Arthur had been frightened to admit to him. Over the years Arthur had been in several relationships but never settled down with anyone, and Morgana said he was far too picky, whereas Arthur said he when he did settle down he wanted it to be forever so was willing to wait.

Arthur was spoilt by his sister and nephew who waited on him hand foot and finger. It was at about four when Uther rang and spoke to Morgana to tell her when he would be arriving. He had a quick word with Arthur to reassure himself his son was alright before boarding his plane home. He was going to stay with them so they would all be together for a week something that hadn't happened for several years. Morgana and Mordred were decorating the tree together with Arthur sat back making suggestions. It surprised Arthur that Morgana was willing for the tree to be less than perfectly symmetrical just so her son could place items where he wanted. Before being a mother she had always been fanatical about such things. Leon lifted Mordred up so he could place the fairy on the top and they were finished.

Morgana went to collect her father from the airport leaving Arthur with Mordred and Leon. Leon had been working long hours, much like Arthur to get everything sorted so he could have extra time off. And since Morgana loved driving she had been happy to go. When she arrived back two hours later she had more than just Uther with her.

"Look who Uther found at the airport Arthur!" Morgana shouted as she came in "I told them they had to stay with us, they were going to stay in one of those awful travel lodge places" Morgana came bursting in followed by their father and a woman Arthur was overjoyed to see. The housekeeper who had been like a mother to them for so many years

"Hunith! What a surprise" Arthur went to stand.

"Sit down Arthur Pendragon! I've heard about your accident so be careful" Arthur found himself being hugged. He could smell the familiar perfume he remembered so well. As she pulled away he saw the other person he had been expecting, although he didn't look at all like he did when Arthur last saw him.

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at the young man at the door in surprise. When he last saw Merlin Emrys he was twelve years old, small for his size, very thin and all arms and legs. He was now about the same height as Arthur still slender but in a good way and he had grown into his limbs. But what made Arthur look twice was his face. He was gorgeous with very pale skin and large blue eyes, his raven hair was still as unruly as Arthur remembered, the ears were just as big but no longer looked wrong but suited him.

Merlin walked forward and held out his hand, Arthur shock it and immediately noticed how slender and long the fingers were. "Hello Arthur" the voice was soft and rich now fully broken.

Uther came to his son's side "How are you son?" he was clearly looking at the bruise down the side of Arthurs face. Arthur tore his eyes away from Merlin and looked at his father.

"Bruised and sore and the legs a nuisance but I'm out of hospital, sorry for the shock"

"It wasn't your fault boy, glad to see you" Uther turned and gestured to Hunith "I'm glad I came back early otherwise I wouldn't have seen Hunith and Merlin. They have just come back from Ireland and were going to stay in a travel lodge until they could sort themselves out. I knew Morgana could put them up so talked them into coming, mind you it wasn't easy"

Speaking of which come on let's get your rooms all sorted you can talk later" Morgana hustled them out of the room and upstairs.

Once they had gone with an excited Mordred chasing after his grandfather and Leon carrying Hunith's case, Arthur was left alone, he remembered that when Hunith had left his father's employ some ten years before, they had been going to look after Hunith's elderly uncle in Ireland. It was the only reason they had left. Hunith had worked for his father for thirteen years having started when Arthur was five, just after his mother had been given her diagnosis. Hunith had helped both children cope with their mother's death. She had been pregnant when Ygraine and Uther gave her the job, her husband having died before he even knew his wife was expecting their child. Uther had been reluctant but Ygraine had taken such a liking to Hunith that she had started work and Uther had never regretted it. Merlin had never been any trouble and had been like a younger brother to the two Pendragon's.

When Hunith and Merlin had left they had all intended to keep in touch, but over the ears had drifted apart although Uther and Hunith had written a couple of times a year and exchanged Christmas Cards. Both Morgana and Arthur had gone to boarding school when they were eleven and after that had spent most of their holidays with children of their own age although they had both been fond of the younger boy. Uther had offered to pay for Merlin to go to private school but Hunith had declined, wanting to keep her son close.

Arthur couldn't believe how Merlin had changed, yet in many ways was so much the same. But this new Merlin was stirring something in Arthur that he wasn't sure should be there, it was almost like incest, Merlin had been his younger brother but the ugly duckling had grown to be a beautiful man, who in other circumstances Arthur would have loved to have taken out. He was trying hard to remember what Merlin was doing now but couldn't, he felt guilty for not keeping in touch. Merlin had kept writing for longer than Arthur only stopping when he never wrote back being too busy with college then university. The six years difference in their ages had seemed at lot then but not so much now.

When Morgana came back downstairs she looked at her brother and grinned "You can put your eyeballs back in now Arthur. Our little Merlin has grown up hasn't he?"

"I suppose he has" Arthur tried to be nonchalant.

"You suppose he has! You were drooling admit it" Morgana laughed at her brother.

"I was doing no such thing. I'm still feeling a bit woozy that's all. It's all these painkillers" Arthur tried to shrug it off.

"If that's what you want to believe, but I know a drool when I see one." She smirked

"I think I agree" came Uther's voice from the door. "I think you are smitten my lad, he's a good looking young man and he's got that nice Irish accent now as well. Oh you two just so you know Hunith's uncle died a year ago and they had to sell the house, there was no will and another cousin came out the woodwork and made a claim. So they came back and will be looking for a place. Just so you don't put your foot in it" With that Uther stopped talking as they could hear someone coming downstairs.

As it happened it was Mordred and Leon with a game Mordred wanted to play with Arthur. A few minutes later Hunith came downstairs "Merlin is still unpacking, I think he feels a bit awkward, he's still shy I'm afraid and it's been a long time."

"He has no need to worry Hunith, he was our little brother for years after all. You can stay here as long as you want." Morgana said "We've plenty of room"

Uther turned to Hunith "What does Merlin do, I take it he'll be looking for work."

"He's just qualified as a physiotherapist and had hoped to get a job in rehabilitation after major injury. He had been offered a job but turned it down because he knew I wanted to come back to England. He could have stayed I told him to but he wouldn't. He said he would look for a job over here. I feel guilty" Hunith looked at Uther "I was never that happy in Ireland"

They hadn't heard Merlin come down the stairs. He put his arm over his mother's shoulder "Mother I told you home is where you are, there's a shortage of Physiotherapists I can work anywhere. So don't worry"

They all sat down and had a take away as they had all been rather busy. Once Mordred was in bed they chatted about old time for a while before Arthur decided to turn in early as he was aching, Leon made sure he was safe getting upstairs before coming down. The rest chatted for several more hours before turning in. The next morning Arthur woke and lead in bed trying to decide how would be the best way to get up when there was a knock on the door, then a voice spoke "Arthur I can hear you moving do you want some help in there, I rather suspect you're rather stiff."

Arthur groaned as he heard Merlin's voice, he had been dreaming about the owner of that voice for at least half the night, when he wasn't dreaming about busses, then he decided to be polite. "Thanks Merlin that would be great, if it's not too much trouble."

With that Merlin stuck his head round the door "First things first here's a cup of tea get a painkiller into you, it will make everything else easier." Merlin grinned the same dorky grin that Arthur remembered so well.

"That's a good idea" Arthur took the tea and swallowed a tablet down.

"I see you've got an on suite as well, that makes it easier for you. Have you got any easy to put on clothes?" Merlin asked "I'll get them out while you wait for the tablets to work"

Arthur told him what to find and where. "Morgana got me some more that would go over the plaster. Not my normal style but necessary" Arthur grinned.

Merlin got out a loose pair of jogging bottoms, a pair of boxers and a shirt. "At least you will be able to get these on. How are you this morning?"

Arthur loved the soft tones of Merlin's accent and had drifted of somewhat when Merlin spoke once more "Are you ok Arthur, you seemed to have gone somewhere"

"Painkillers" Arthur said as an excuse "I'm ready, if you could just help me stand I can manage myself then"

"Don't be daft! I'll get you in the shower and help you afterwards. Once your settled safely downstairs I'll leave you and not before. Remember I've seen your tackle before" Merlin joked

"Not for a long time you haven't, anyway I don't want to impose" Arthur insisted.

"Hi we are the ones imposing this is your family Christmas remember, now come on" Merlin helped to steady Arthur then showed him the best way and easiest way to stand. Once Arthur was in the bathroom he helped Arthur into the shower after placing the special protector over his cast. "I'll leave you in peace and wait in the bedroom shout if you need me."

Arthur was mortified by just how attractive he was finding Merlin, luckily the pain had stopped his body from betraying his interest, but when Merlin was helping him up all he had wanted to do was pull the other man into a hug and kiss him. He needed to get a grip. He just hoped Morgana didn't say anything as he was sure Merlin wouldn't be interested. In fact he was certain that Merlin was as straight as they came.

As soon as he'd finished his shower he sat on the toilet and tried to get this boxers on, but he was so sore and stiff he was having trouble. Merlin must have heard because he poked his head round the door. "You clotpole I told you I'd help, you'll hurt yourself."

Arthur laughed "I haven't heard that insult for long time."

"Well its clear no one knows you like I do, or else they're frightened of you. Now let me help" Merlin helped Arthur then they left the bathroom but laughed at the plaster cast "I don't know why they do that" he said pointing to the light weight cast "Use Christmas designs after all it will be on for six weeks at least"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the thought then Merlin watched Arthur as he made his way downstairs. Merlin went in front in case Arthur wobbled.

"It's better now I've had that hot shower and started to move" Arthur admitted.

This Christmas was turning out to be better than expected the return of Hunith and her son was adding an extra dimension to it in ways no one would have expected. By the time the two men were downstairs they found that Hunith and Uther had already gone out.

Morgana smirked. "They decided they had more Christmas shopping to do. But if you ask me they wanted some time alone! It seems as if you aren't the only two catching up"

Arthur tried to ignore his sister and sat down to have his breakfast "Just toast today boys I've too much to do. Oh Arthur can you keep an eye on Mordred for a while I need to pop out for a bit, I won't be long"

Arthur thinking this might be some tome he could spend with Merlin agreed. Then Merlin spoiled it "Can I catch a lift? I want to get some last minute things myself"

Just before they left Arthur asked Morgana to buy something for Hunith and Merlin and also pick up his presents from his flat. Then resigned himself to watching Disney films with his nephew. "So much for coming here so I'd have someone to look after me." He complained

Morgana laughed at him "You'll be here with Mordred and anyway I won't be that long and Leon will be back soon"

Mordred looked at his uncle "I'll look after you Uncle Afer" Arthur ruffled his hair "I know you will, we'll look after each other" then he whispered "Once they've gone we'll eat some of mummy's homemade biscuits"

In fact Leon was back far quicker than he thought and made them a hot drink to have with the stolen biscuits. The last back were Hunith and Uther and it was very clear to everyone that the couple were getting on very well. So much so that Morgana whispered to her brother "You need to make a move on Merlin soon or he will be our step brother!"

Arthur immediately denied the attraction he felt for Merlin, he was six years older and felt at twenty eight he would be too old for Merlin, anyway he was still convinced that the other man was straight and told his sister so.

"For a gay man your gaydar is not very good is it" she teased.

Then at dinner that evening she winked at her brother before asking Merlin "Any broken hearted girlfriends in Ireland then Merlin?"

The raven haired man blushed before replying "No, no chance of that! I've never had much luck with love, it's the ears I think."

Hunith butted in "He's great at his job but outside work he's very shy, I keep telling him he'll find himself the prefect partner one day."

"Mum!" Merlin protested

Arthur looked at Merlin "I sympathise I have this lot trying to get me hitched up all the time"

Uther looked at his son "Well boy you're not getting any younger, there's the perfect man out there for you but you won't find him if you don't look!"

Morgana laughed "I think you've just been outed by your own father"

"Well it's not a secret Morgs, Hunith knew before you and dad! It was her who told me to tell you, it just took me a couple more years that's all. Now less of my love life I'll find someone when I'm ready" Arthur looked across at Merlin who was looking at Arthur with a strange expression on his face.

"I did, he was so worried, I told him not to be parents know these things I certainly knew with Merlin before he told me" Hunith smiled "Now like Arthur said less of this, can I help you with anything Morgana I know how much there is to do this time of the year and now you have us as well"

The two women went off together and left the men. "I'm going to check on Mordred" Leon told the others "He should be asleep but he's getting very excited" Mordred had gone to bed an hour earlier he had his main meal earlier than the adults.

Uther turned to the other two "Come on lads lets clear up if we carry it all in Arthur you can load the machine. At least now there's not much washing up"

The evening went well and in many ways reminded Arthur of this childhood. He was still in some pain from his injuries but the good company took some of it away. Once he was in bed he thought about what he had found out earlier. Merlin was gay! So did he want to make his growing feelings known or would it ruin what was a good friendship. He really didn't know what to do. He eventually dozed off to sleep the painkillers he had taken making him sleepier than he would otherwise have been.

The next morning he was helped once more by Merlin, his skills certainly helped. Once Arthur was dressed they sat on the bed together and chatted, catch8ing up on all that had happened to them in the intervening years.

"I'm sorry I never kept in touch Merlin but life seemed so busy then" Arthur confessed

"Well I didn't expect you to after all at eighteen you wouldn't want to bother with a twelve year old! I'm sure I wouldn't have wanted to either, and I was a bit of a nuisance" Merlin blushed as a thought crossed his mind.

Arthur noticed and thought it made Merlin look even better, he liked the other man's shyness. "What was the blush for?"

Merlin went even redder "You promise you won't laugh if I tell you? He was looking down at his hands and Arthur noticed how long Merlin's eyelashes where.

"I promise" Arthur reassured him gently

"Well I ….hadacrushonyou." Merlin muttered

Arthur smiled gently, now was his chance he put his hand on Merlin's chin and lifted Merlin's face up so he could see him. "Well if it's any consolation I'm in a similar situation at the moment…I can't get you off of my mind"

Merlin's eyes went round with surprise as he looked at Arthur to see if there was any trace of teasing in the other man's face, but he could find none instead Arthur asked "So do you mind if I kiss you?"

Merlin didn't answer instead he move closer and the two men gently kissed. Arthur looked at Merlin "When you first walked in the door I felt my heart fly towards you, you are a beautiful man Merlin Emrys and I'd like to get to know you all over again, but not as my brother this time"

Merlin went even redder "But I'm too thin and have huge ears what could a man like you see in me?"

"You might have been once but now ….." Arthur kissed Merlin once more "now you're perfect"

Merlin looked at Arthur in amazement and didn't know what to say, he too had been feeling an attraction since arriving but never dreamt it would be reciprocated. It was Arthur all those years ago that made him realise he was gay, and to find out that his fantasy man actually wanted him…..

"Now I think we'd better go downstairs before my sister gets the wrong idea about what is happening up here" Arthur grinned. "She already had my father and your mother married off"

"I was wondering about that" Merlin admitted "It would be nice for them to have someone"

"Only if we get there first, I don't want you as my brother!" Arthur grinned. Christmas had just got a lot better. It seemed Arthur had found his man. He had always said he would know once he saw him and luckily Merlin seemed to think the same way. This Christmas would be memorable for more than one reason. They went downstairs and found Morgana grinning at them.

"I knew it! That's everyone settled now, isn't this the best Christmas ever!" She was already planning the double wedding in her head.

The end.


End file.
